ᛏᛁᛗᛚᛁᚾ
The main ᛏᛁᛗᛚᛁᚾ of ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚ (all events take place within Universe VII and/or the main ᛏᛁᛗᛚᛁᚾ unless explicitly stated). ᛏᛁᛗᛚᛁᚾ ᛒᛖᚠᚩᚱᚪᚾ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 75,000,000 * The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an argument over "some trifling thing" during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years. * Chronoa defeats Demigra after he attempts to take over the Time Nest, and is nominated the Supreme Kai of Time. ᛒᛖᚠᚩᚱᚪᚾ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 10,000,000 * Moro threatened Universe VII until he was defeated by Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai and imprisoned at Galactic Patrol Headquarters. ᛒᛖᚠᚩᚱᚪᚾ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 5,000,000 * Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu who destroys thousands of planets. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed with Buu absorbing both the South Supreme Kai and Daikaioh, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. Eventually, the East Supreme Kai kills Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on ᛖᚩᚱᚦᛖ. ᛒᛖᚠᚩᚱᚪᚾ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 239,906 * ''Universe XI - ''Belmod becomes a God of Destruction. ᛒᛖᚠᚩᚱᚪᚾ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 220 * ''Universe VI - ''Hit ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 430 * ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 450 * ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top after three months, where he begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 459 * ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 470 * Kami creates the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ on ᛖᚩᚱᚦᛖ, and Shenron in the process. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 710 * ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Chappa ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 720 * May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XV ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ. * The ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ-Tuffle ᚩᚱᛚᛖᚷᛖ begins. * Tights ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 730 * ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ is created by ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 731 * The ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ of Vegeta are enslaved by the Cold Force. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 732 * ᚫᚦᛖᛚᛁᛝ Vegeta IV ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * Broly ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Cold retires and Frieza takes over his position, resulting in the Cold Force being renamed the Frieza Force. * Broly is exiled to Vampa. His father, Paragus, follows him there. * '''June XVII -' Launch ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 733 * 'March XX - '''Yamcha ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * '''May VIII - '''Furry becomes the next ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ ᚩᚠ ᛖᚩᚱᚦᛖ. * '''August XVIII - '''Bulma ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * Tien Shinhan ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 735 * Yajirobe ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 737 * Saibamen are developed by a ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚣᚾᚾ scientist. * Kakarot ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * Kakarot’s parents, Bardock and Gine, secretly send Kakarot to ᛖᚩᚱᚦᛖ. * ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Vegeta III ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ Frieza. * Frieza destroys Vegeta (planet) killing nearly all of ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ in the process. * Kakarot crash lands on Mount Paozu on ᛖᚩᚱᚦᛖ and is found by ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ. ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ decides to call him “ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ”. * 'ᛒᛚᚩᛏᛗᚩᚾᚪᚦ V -''' Chi-Chi ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 738 * Chiaotzu ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 740 * Oolong ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * Puar ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 745 * 'May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XX ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ ᚪᚾᛞ ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Chappa ᛒᛁᚦ ᛋᛖ ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 750 * 'May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXI ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ ᚪᚾᛞ "Jackie Chun" ᛒᛁᚦ ᛋᛖ ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 753 * 'May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXII ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ ᚪᚾᛞ Tien Shinhan ᛒᛁᚦ ᛋᛖ ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 756 * 'May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXIII ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ ᚪᚾᛞ ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ ᛒᛁᚦ ᛋᛖ ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. * 'May VIII - 'ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and Chi-Chi are wed. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 757 * 'May XVIII - 'ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ II ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. * Videl ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 761 * 'October XII - 'ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ ᚪᚾᛞ ᚱᚪᛞᛁᛏᛋ ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ Piccolo the Younger. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 762 * 'ᛒᛚᚩᛏᛗᚩᚾᚪᚦ II - 'ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ is resurrected by the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ. * '''ᛒᛚᚩᛏᛗᚩᚾᚪᚦ III - '''Nappa ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ ᚫᚦᛖᛚᛁᛝ Vegeta IV. * '''December XX - '''Zarbon ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ ᚫᚦᛖᛚᛁᛝ Vegeta IV. ' * '''December XXIV - 'ᚫᚦᛖᛚᛁᛝ Vegeta IV, Dende, and Krillin are''' 'ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ Frieza. Later that day however, all of Frieza's victims are resurrected by Earth's ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 766 * Trunks ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 767 * '''May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXIV ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ and is the first ᚳᚪᛗᛈ to feature a Junior Division and an Adult Division. Videl is the Junior Division ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ and Mister Satan is the Adult Division ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. * Ozotto ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ the Z Fighters. * Android XVI ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ Cell. * Bojack ᛒᛁᚦ ᚳᚹᛠᛚᛞᛖ ᛒᛁ ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ II. * ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᛏᛖᚾ ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 770 * Krillin and Eighteen are wed. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 771 * Marron ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 774 * 'May VII - 'ᛋᛖ ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXV ᛚᚢᛗᛈᛖᚾ. Trunks is the Junior Division ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ and Mister Satan is the Adult Division ᚳᛖᛗᛈᚪ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 778 * ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ and Videl are wed. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 779 * Son Pan ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 780 * Bulla ᛒᛁᚦ ᛒᚩᚱᛖᚾ. ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 850 * Xeno Trunks travels to this time on the orders of the Supreme Kai of Time to use Toki Toki City as a base for the Time Patrol. Xeno Trunks summons Ace to aid in fixing history. Ace travels back in time and fixes history's problems, defeating Towa and Mira along the way, and finally the ᛞᛖᚩᚠᚩᛚ ᚷᚩᛞ Demigra.